starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Йода
|Ученики = *Дуку *Цин Драллиг *Кит Фисто *Ки-Ади-Мунди *Оппо Ранцизис *Квай-Гон Джинн *Люк Скайуокер *Большая часть джедаев в ранние годы }} Йода ( ) — гранд-мастер Ордена джедаев, был одним из самых сильных и мудрых джедаев своего времени. Место в Совете получил спустя примерно сотню лет после рождения. Обладая долголетием, он достиг титула гранд-мастера в возрасте примерно 600 лет. Йода сумел выжить во время приказа 66. После неудачной дуэли с Дартом Сидиусом ушел в добровольное изгнание на планету Дагоба, где и умер естественной смертью в 4 ПБЯ. Родная планета и раса Йоды неизвестны. Биография Ранние годы thumb|left|[[Мастер-джедай|Мастер Гормо тренирует молодого Йоду]] Йода, рост которого составлял всего 66 см, являлся одним из самых старых членов совета джедаев, самым мудрым и могущественным джедаем своего времени; такое высокое положение, конечно же, было основаноthumb|Йода от ЛЕГО. на очень солидном возрасте Йоды. В течение своей жизни в учении у Йоды находились такие выдающиеся джедаи, как граф Дуку, Мэйс Винду, Оби-Ван Кеноби (лишь некоторое время, пока их не принимал в падаваны другой джедай), Ки-Ади-Мунди и Люк Скайуокер. Помимо этого, он вёл занятия почти с каждым молодым джедаем в Галактике в Храме джедаев, прежде чем они были приставлены к наставнику (с 800 ДБЯ. по 19 ДБЯ). Следует уточнить, что к наставнику приставляли падавана, а ещё раньше падаван был юнлингом (как раз они ещё и не имели наставника). Когда Оби-Ван спрашивал магистра Йоду о планете Камино, один из юнлингов помог разобраться, почему её нет на карте. Йода получил звание рыцаря-джедая в возрасте 50 лет, а ранг магистра ему присвоили уже к его столетию. Согласно учению Йоды, ему поручили отправиться в добровольное изгнание, чтобы постигнуть более высокие уровни понимания Силы. Он был одним из магистров-джедаев, которые организовали передвижную академию на борту межзвёздного корабля Чу’унтор в период 200 ДБЯ; тогда в данных бортового компьютера стояла запись о том, что он отправился на поиски одного из пропавших пассажиров судна, когда оно разбилось на Датомире. Во время пребывания на Кашиике Йода и его падаван Дуку встретились лицом к лицу с Терентатеком. Чем эта встреча кончилась неизвестно, предполагается, что зверь был убит старым мастером. За двенадцать лет до битвы при Набу Йода чуть не погиб, когда Ксанатос подложил ему бомбу. План Ксанатоса провалился, однако эта история показала, что Йода стал символом Ордена. Восход Империи В 32 ДБЯ Куай-Гон Джинн привёл юного мальчика-раба по имени Энакин Скайуокер в Совет джедаев, утверждая, что мальчик является Избранным, способным установить равновесие в Силе, и попросил взять его в падаваны, как только Оби-Ван Кеноби пройдёт все необходимые испытания для получения звания рыцаря-джедая (как известно, джедай мог иметь только одного падавана в период обучения). Йода, как самый опытный учитель в совете и самый уважаемый и почётный мастер-джедай, сыграл ключевую роль в первоначальном решении этой проблемы и отклонил просьбу. Йода считал, что годы рабства не прошли незаметно для юного мальчика и его слишком тесная привязанность к матери будет мешать успешным занятиям и тренировкам. Йода думал, что будущее этого мальчика неопределённо. После смерти Квай-Гона от руки Дарта Мола, совет, тем не менее, аннулировал своё предыдущее решение, хотя и неизвестно в силу каких причин. Сам Йода, отчасти, противоречил своим решениям. Существует лишь одно возможное объяснение для этого опровержения — доверие Йоды к Кеноби было куда большим, нежели оно могло быть между простым учеником и учителем. Другая причина заключалась в том, что после того, как Энакин показал такое умение в применении Силы при уничтожении станции управления дроидами, совет почувствовал некоторое смущение и даже стыд (если не опасность) в том, чтобы не сделать такого выдающегося носителя Силы джедаем. Несмотря на то, что об обучении Энакина просил еще Куай-Гон, после его смерти Оби-Ван попросил, чтобы его подготовку доверили ему независимо от прошедших событий, и совет, наконец, дал согласие, про себя отметив, что обучение этого юнца будет большим риском для Оби-Вана. Войны клонов thumb|250px|Йода В 22 ДБЯ Йода выступил главным генералом Республики в битве на Джеонозисе, когда армия республиканских солдатов-клонов впервые была опробована в бою. Он возглавил отряд, которому было поручено спасти Оби-Вана, Энакина и Падме Амидалу Наберрие от казни, приготовленной им Конфедерацией Независимых Систем, известных также под именем "сепаратисты". В разгар битвы Йода сразился на световых мечах с лидером сепаратистов и лордом ситов графом Дуку, который когда-то был его учеником. С виду неповоротливый и старый, Йода демонстрирует невиданное мастерство владения световым мечом (форма IV владения световым мечом, отличительными чертами которой является использование Силы для выполнения невероятных акробатических приёмов). Это противоборство закончилось, когда граф Дуку, решив спастись бегством, подставил жизни раненых Оби-Вана и Энакина опасности. В 19 ДБЯ канцлер Палпатин, который в тот момент был как никогда близок к абсолютной власти над Галактическим Сенатом, назначил Энакина в Совет джедаев в качестве своего собственного представителя. После чего Совет, настороженный этим, неохотно согласился с этим решением. Однако Йода и Мейс Винду, которые всё ещё вызывали уважение у юного джедая, не хотели нарушать порядок развития джедаев и не присвоили ему звание магистра, предполагая, что оно дало бы ему возможность голосовать на всех собраниях Совета. А это означало бы то же, что если бы этот голос был дан Палпатину, чего они не хотели допустить. Как раз в это время Йода ведёт совет о таинственном лорде ситов Дарт Сидиусе. Йода, используя свою невероятную чувствительность и владение Силой, ощущает присутствие лорда ситов и, наконец, приходит к выводу, что Сидиусом является кто-нибудь из приближённых Палпатина. Но, даже при всём своём мастерстве, Йода тем не менее не усмотрел падения Энакина на Тёмную сторону. Когда Палпатин, теперь уже самопровозглашённый Император Галактической Империи, приказывал выполнить приказ 66, Йода находился на Кашиике и наблюдал битву между силами сепаратистов и смешанным войском солдатов-клонов и вуки. Он чувствовал смерть каждого джедая, который пал от рук своих собственных отрядов. Почувствовав в этом некое предупреждение, Йода молниеносно убил подосланных к нему клонов, а затем, при помощи лидера вуки Тарфулла и Чубакки, отправился на Корусант. Там он вместе с Оби-Ваном пробился сквозь ряды клонов к Храму джедаев, чтобы нейтрализовать западню для каждого джедая, который ещё не стал жертвой приказа 66. При обнаружении голографической записи, показывающей Энакина как жестокого убийцу, Йода поручил Кеноби убить своего последнего ученика. Кеноби ответил Йоде, что он не может сразиться с Энакином, и что он хотел бы вместо него убить Сидиуса. Но Йода настаивал, сказав, что «…для поединка с Сидиусом сил твоих не хватит». Дуэль с Палпатином thumb|250px|Дуэль с Дартом Сидиусом Впоследствии Йода вступил в титаническую схватку с Палпатином, которая практически разрушила здание Сената. Силы сторон казались равными, ведь в битву вступили два патриарха обеих сторон Силы, и ни одна не могла победить другую. Пытаясь завершить этот поединок, Палпатин переместился на более высокое положение и использовал Силу, чтобы метать тяжёлыми ложами Сената в Йоду, который с лёгкостью стал увёртываться от них и даже отослал обратно одну Палпатину, заставив его спрыгнуть на более низкий уровень. Оказавшись вновь на одном уровне с Палпатином, Йода применил свои акробатические способности и активировал свой световой меч. Палпатин воззвал к всплеску Силы и пустил в Йоду разряд молний, при этом выбив его световой меч. Оставшись без своего оружия, Йода начал использовать свои ладони, чтобы поглощать Тёмную энергию, и даже отправлял некоторые сгустки обратно в немало удивлённого Палпатина. Казалось бы, что Йода приобрёл некий перевес в битве, но борьба закончилась ничьей, поскольку был вызван взрыв столкновения энергий, отбросивший Йоду и Палпатина в разные стороны. Оба мастера ухватились за край трибуны Сената, и удалось удержаться лишь Палпатину. Йода же упал на пол зала Сената. После убийств, устроенных солдатами-клонами и почти полным уничтожением ситами Ордена джедаев, ослабленный Йода осознал, что он не может победить Палпатина. Затем Йода отправился в добровольное изгнание, чтобы спрятаться от Империи и ждать другой возможности уничтожения ситов. Есть немного другая версия дуэли Йоды и Палпатина. В ней говорится, что Йода тратил слишком много сил на дуэль; и Палпатин, воспользовавшись этим, подпрыгнул на более высокий уровень, а Йода — за ним, но чуть-чуть опоздал: Палпатин поразил его молниями, и тот упал вниз. Также, по этой версии, Йода не мог победить Палпатина, так как ему, по его словам, «не хватает знаний». Энакин тем временем потерял почти все свои конечности и обгорел в пламени после исхода битвы с Оби-Ваном — эти повреждения стоили ему значительной части его потенциала к использованию Силы, а кибернетические имплантанты, установленные с согласия Палпатина чтобы сохранить ему жизнь, сделали его мало чем похожим на человека. Его превращение в жуткую машину стало страшным олицетворением роковых слов, сказанных Йодой Оби-Вану, не верящему, что его ученик перешёл на Тёмную сторону силы: «Мальчика, что учил ты, уже нет, поглотил его Дарт Вейдер». В конце концов, стало ясно, что Йода находился в контакте с духом Квай-Гона. Впоследствии он передал эти знания Оби-Вану. Он также сыграл ключевую роль в разрешении вопроса о детях Скайуокерах после того, как Падме скончалась при родах, посоветовав, чтобы Люк и Лея были спрятаны от Дарта Вейдера и Императора там, где ситы не учуяли бы их присутствие. Кроме престарелого мастера-джедая о местонахождении детей знали Бейл Органа, Оуэн Ларс и Оби-Ван (но в то же время вряд ли семья Оуэнов знала о существовании Леи). Первоначально Оби-Ван хотел взять детей с собой, чтобы, как и Йода, обучать их джедайскому искусству, но Йода понимал, что кроме умения Силы необходимо обучить их и другому, если они собираются уничтожить Империю. Тем более, нужно было сохранить имена близнецов в тайне, чтобы суметь защитить их на тот случай, если ситы вдруг обнаружили бы оставшихся джедаев, прежде чем вырастут Люк и Лея. Эта тактика с лихвой оправдала себя. Затем Йода отправился на Дагоба, пустынную и болотистую планету, где он терпеливо ожидал появления новой надежды. По дороге на него напали три отряда ДИ-перехватчиков, сбив его корабль, но Йода сбежал в капсуле, а по Империи пошли слухи о его гибели. После Битвы у Явина 250px|left|thumb|Йода в изгнании Спустя 22 года после изгнания Йоды, в 3 ПБЯ, Люк Скайуокер отправился на Дагоба с целью найти Йоду и пройти обучение джедая, как ему сказал дух Оби-Вана Кеноби, который погиб в схватке с Дартом Вейдером на борту Звезды Смерти. Немного поупрямившись, Йода, наконец, согласился обучить его путям Силы. До окончания своего обучения Люк, тем не менее, встал перед выбором, продолжить обучение или покинуть Дагоба и отправиться спасать своих друзей от Дарта Вейдера и Империи. Дав обещание Йоде вернуться и завершить подготовку, он отправился в путь. Возвратившись на Дагоба в 4 ПБЯ, Люк застал Йоду больным и сильно ослабленным старостью. Йода сказал Люку, что тот завершил своё обучение, но не станет джедаем до тех пор, пока «не встретится со своим отцом», Дартом Вейдером. Затем Йода умер в возрасте 900 лет и, наконец, полностью слился с Силой. thumb|250px|Смерть Йоды на Дагоба В конце концов, Люк внял всем учениям Йоды, что и спасло его от гнева и падения на Тёмную сторону: он контролировал свои эмоции даже тогда, когда находился в шаге от убийства Дарта Вейдера и становления новым учеником Императора. Когда Император попытался убить Люка разрядами молний, Вейдер вернулся на Светлую сторону и вновь стал Энакином Скайуокером, убив своего учителя, чтобы спасти сына. Энакин погиб от повреждений своего костюма в окружающем его крахе Империи. Позже в эту же ночь, Люк с гордостью и благодарностью взирал на Энакина в окружении Оби-Вана и их вечного наставника — Йоды. Умения и способности Йода, овладев всеми семью формами атак световым мечом, считался одним из лучших дуэлянтов в Совете джедаев своего времени; Мастер-джедай Мейс Винду, был, возможно, единственным джедаем, который мог соперничать с Йодой в этом отношении. Его мастерство владения IV формой борьбы световым мечом «Атару» позволяло ему преодолевать гравитационные ограничения и достигать невероятных высот. Он является исключительным фехтовальщиком, демонстрирующим изумительную ловкость и скорость, кружа и прыгая в воздухе и сбивая с толку ошарашенного противника. Йода также активно участвовал в делах по управлению Орденом джедаев, и, как и Винду, служил республиканским дипломатом. Сила Йоды была настолько велика, что он даже мог поглотить, развеять и отразить молнии Силы, а так же поднимать огромные предметы. Йода даже был способен использовать боевую медитацию, чтобы во время схватки поднимать моральный дух своих воинов и одновременно заставлять противников спасаться бегством. Он мог отыскать самые скрытые проявления тьмы с помощью силы Света и чувствовать смерти отдельных людей и определять их. В целом, эти способности показывали значительно большее и глубокое знание Силы, чем у других мастеров-джедаев и лордов ситов своего времени. Также Йода всегда переставлял слова в предложении, наделяя последние не одним смыслом. Характер и отличительные признаки right|250px|Йода Одним ученикам магистр Йода мог показаться очень строгим и сварливым стариком, проверяющим их умственные и физические способности и очень теплым и добрым — другим. (В начале своего обучения многие студенты обычно не видели сущность учения Йоды, и лишь в конце они осознавали важность его наставлений). В совете джедаев Йода, прежде всего, был известен своими неожиданными шутками. Но всё же, он был скромным и мудрым мастером, который являлся воплощением Ордена джедаев и великим служителем этого святого учения. Йода разговаривал на «Галактическом основном» в особой манере употребляя глаголы, превращая свою речь в инверсию. Типичный пример высказывания Йоды: «Когда же и тебе 900 лет будет, не так бодро будешь выглядеть ты». Годы давали знать о себе. Йода был вынужден при ходьбе опираться о палку. Есть информация, что одна из его поклаж — памятный дар от вуки, а его трость была сделана из некоего растения гимер, содержащего питательные вещества, так что во время долгого пути Йода мог жевать трость. Другой, не менее странный предмет, которым владел Йода — это блисси, музыкальный инструмент наподобие малой флейты, которую он носил во время своего пребывания на Дагоба. За кулисами * Йода принимает участие во всех эпизодах саги, за исключением Эпизода IV: Новая Надежда (но в сценарии «Новой надежды» его имя упоминалось). thumb|Очень ранний концепт-арт Йоды * В ранних черновиках сценария Люк встречает сверхъестественное существо по имени Баффи ( ) или Банден Дебаннен ( ), он очень старый (ему три или четыре тысячи лет). В более поздних черновиках Лукас думает сделать Йоду маленькой лягушкой с полным именем Минч Йода ( ). В ранних центристских черновиках у Минча есть предсмертная реплика: «Скайуокер. Скайуокер. Почему же ты ходишь по моему небу с мечом рыцаря джедая?... Я помню другого Скайуокера». * Подобно многим именам Звёздных Войн, имя «Yoda» произошло от более древнего языка — скорее всего от санскрита, и в переводе yoddha означает «воин», с иврита же yodea переводится «знать». * На формирование персонажа Йоды значительное влияние оказал образ главного героя совместного советско-японского фильма «Дерсу Узала», снятого Акирой Куросавой по мотивам одноимённого романа Владимира Клавдиевича Арсеньева, — нанайца (гольда) Дерсу Узала, ставшего проводником и лучшим другом русского путешественника. thumb|200px|Создатель куклы Стюарт Фриборн, кукловод и голос Йоды Фрэнк Оз и кукловод Джим Хенсон * Создали этого персонаж два британских гримера: молодой тогда Ник Дадмэн (Nick Dudman) и легендарный британский гример Стюарт Фриборн (Stuart Freeborn). * Согласно замыслу Лукаса, Йода должен оставаться загадочной, не раскрытой полностью личностью. Его происхождение и прошлое запрещается описывать во всех книгах, мультфильмах, играх и прочем творчестве по мотивам «Звёздных войн», хотя кое-что о мастере-джедае всё же стало известно. * Итальянские поклонники Звёздных Войн, особенно дети, часто называют Йоду «первым сардинцем» или «тем, кто говорит по-сардински». Это является следствием того, что при переводе фильмов на итальянский манера разговора Йоды очень сильно напоминает сардинский акцент, который считается в Италии забавным и даже нелепым. thumb|200px|Фрэнк Оз с помощницами управляют Йодой на съёмочной площадке * Прообразами Йоды послужили двое древних японских боевых мастеров. Исследования этого предположения указывают на Сокаку Токеда и Гозо Шиода. Такеда, прежде всего, является представителем самого знаменитого семейства самураев в мире, посвятивших свою жизнь военной борьбе. Их мастерство, которое называется Даито-рю, принято считать основой для искусства Айкидо. Мастер-фехтовальщик Такеда, обозначенный просто как номер «4’11», заработал себе прозвище Айзо не Котенгу, что в переводе означает «карлик-недоросток». Аналогичным образом и Гозо, военный мастер Йошинкан Айкидо, находился под этим же числом — «4’11». Как и Йода, они были чрезвычайно коротки, но, тем не менее, это не помешало им овладеть великолепными боевыми способностями. Их искусство основывалось на учении Айки, или же просто Ки (Силе) и методах её применения. Кроме того, как и Йода, они были прирождёнными менторами, посвятившими свои жизни следованию пути военного искусства для всего человечества. thumb|250px|Фрэнк Оз демонстрирует голову Йоды Лукасу и Кершнеру * За считанные минуты перед тем, как снимать сцены с Йодой в пятом эпизоде, Фрэнк Оз случайно уронил и разбил голову Йоды. Тогда создатель куклы Стюарт Фриборн сказал лишь одну фразу: "Мне нужно выпить". * Находясь среди бесчисленной живности на планете, Йода предпочитает есть растения и корни и вообще быть вегетарианцем. Некоторые предполагают, что это является следствием полного сочувствия ко всем окружающим, чьё существование он чувствует через потоки Силы. Мы ни разу не видим, как он ест какой-нибудь мясной продукт; тем не менее, Йода показан в фильме сравнительно недолго, и в течение этого времени он употребляет пищу только дважды. Также это показано в новеллизации «Атаки клонов» и в романе «Йода: Свидание с тьмой». Анимация Йоды left|thumb Внешность Йоды первоначально была создана британским художником-стилистом Родионом Рыбаченко, который изображал лицо Йоды как смесь лиц: своего собственного и Альберта Эйнштейна, так как фотография последнего и вдохновила его на создание конечного образа. Озвучивал Йоду Фрэнк Оз. В оригинальной трилогии Звёздных Войн, Йода был простой куклой (которой управлял также Фрэнк Оз). thumb|201px|Компьютерная модель Йоды В «Скрытой угрозе» его вид был видоизменён, чтобы сделать его более молодым. Его образ был смоделирован на компьютере для двух удалённых сцен, но он опять был задействован в качестве куклы. С помощью компьютерной анимации в «Атаке клонов» и «Мести ситов» Йода предстал в ранее невозможном образе: например, в сцене схватки, моделирование которой было очень трудоёмким. В «Мести ситов» его лицо появляется в нескольких крупных эпизодах, требующих очень тщательной компьютерной оцифровки. Несмотря на использование передовых технологий, его изображение было умышленно подделано под «кукольную» версию, включающее такие «ляпы», как случайное подёргивание ухом. Согласно многим заявлениям Lucasfilm, образ Йоды был оцифрован на компьютере для более позднего релиза «Скрытой угрозы». Скорее всего, именно это издание будет входить в DVD-комплект приквела. Пародии Комедийный певец «Странный Эл» Янкович спародировал песню «Лола» на ремейк «Йода», включённый в альбом «Имею право быть глупым» (1985). Сюда можно отнести и пародии Даунинга на песню Рики Мартина «Livin' La Vida Yoda». Менее удачно «The Great Luke Ski» спародировал песню «Y.M.C.A.» в исполнении Village People и назвал ремейк «Y.O.D.A», включив его в альбомы Fanboys ‘n Da Hood (1996) и Carpe Dementia (1999). Дейв Чапелли сделал пародию в «Чапелли шоу», якобы обвиняющую магистров-джедаев в сексуальных домогательствах к своим ученикам, а Йода выступал как самый главный правонарушитель. В эфире были показаны сцены, где Йода отказывается от публичных заявлений, а затем была показана видеокассета, где с принятием кокаина Йода домогался молодого студента-джедая. В фильме Мэла Брукса «Космические яйца» персонаж Йогурт, которого играет сам Мэл Брукс, выступает явной пародией на Йоду, но также есть мнения, что он похож и на Оби-Вана Кеноби. Йогурт обучает Одинокую звезду путям Шварца (пародии на Силу; «Шварц» — распространённая среди евреев-ашкенази фамилия). Появления *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Vow of Justice'' * * * * *''Ученик джедая: Становление Силы'' *''Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы'' *''Ученик джедая: Планета войн'' *''Ученик джедая: На перепутье'' *''Ученик джедая: Осаждённый храм'' *''Ученик джедая: Битва за правду'' *''Ученик джедая: Шаткий мир'' *''Ученик джедая: Смертельная охота'' *''Ученик джедая: Дьявольский эксперимент'' *''Ученик джедая: В силу тесной связи'' *''Ученик джедая: Единственная свидетельница'' *''Специальное издание-1: Заблуждения'' *''Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Последователи'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express 1'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''Совет джедаев: Боевые действия'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *'' '' *''Под покровом лжи'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic 36: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' * *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Сверхдальний перелёт'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Full of Surprises'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * * *''войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов]'' / novel / comic / junior novel * *''Precipice'' *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' * *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (video game)'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 49: Жертва'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино'' *''Джедай: Мейс Винду'' *''Duel'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * *''Only the Force'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 54: Игра вслепую'' *''Джедай: Эйла Секура'' * * * * *''Уязвимая точка'' *''Наследие джедаев'' *''Джедай: Дуку'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов'' фильм / роман *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 2: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Войны клонов: Прелюдия'' * *''Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел'' * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''In Triplicate'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''The Hive'' *''Герой Картао'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 61: Безысходность'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 63: Удар из тени'' *''Джедай: Йода'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 64: Кровные узы'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' * *''Deep Forest'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Медстар II: Джедай-целитель'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Испытание джедаев'' *''Йода: Свидание с тьмой'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Лабиринт зла'' * * * *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая'' * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов'' / комикс / роман / junior novel *''Evil Eyes'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Скрытый враг'' *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Звёздные войны: Чистка: За миг до смерти *''Звёздные войны: Чистка'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' * *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Сила Необузданная'' роман *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Звезда Смерти'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' роман *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Выбор принцессы Леи'' *''Наследник Империи'' *''Тёмное воинство'' *''Последний приказ'' *''The Last Command 1'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Сумрачная планета'' *''Перед бурей'' *''Щит лжи'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Новое восстание'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Путь уцелевшего'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Вектор-прим'' *''Тёмный прилив I: Натиск'' *''Тёмный прилив II: Руины'' *''Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность'' *''Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Точка равновесия'' *''На грани победы I: Завоевание'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта'' *''Путь судьбы'' *''Еретик Силы I: Обломки'' *''Еретик Силы III: Объединение'' *''Последнее пророчество'' *''Единая Сила'' *''Предательство'' *''Кровные узы'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Ярость'' *''Revelation'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Apocalypse'' }} Неканоничные появления * * * * *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' }} См. также Ссылки *Йода на сайте jedicode.ru *Йода на swworld.net.ru Категория:Джедаи-консулы Категория:Умершие в 4 ПБЯ Категория:Умершие на Дагобе Категория:Джедаи-часовые Категория:Гранд-мастера Категория:Гранд-мастеры ордена джедаев Категория:Поструусанские члены Высшего Совета джедаев